Jean Grey
Jean Grey is a founding member of the X-Men and teacher at the Xavier Institute. History Childhood At age ten, Jean witnessed a friend, Annie Richards, being struck by a car and killed. The trauma of the event awakened her powers and pulled her into a psychic rapport with Annie's soul, nearly killing her in the process. Unbeknownst to Jean, she was pulled out of the rapport by the Phoenix Force, a powerful cosmic being that rode dormant inside of her mind for years after the fact. Initially, Jean's powers were out of control, causing her severe emotional distress and worsening the already-budding obsessive-compulsive disorder. This also strained her relationship with her parents, leading to tensions that worsened her home situation. For a period of time in her early teenage years, Jean was committed to a psychiatric institution. She remained in their system until being taken out and brought to the Xavier Institute in 1973. First Class, X-Men, and X-Factor At fifteen, Jean was the second student to enroll at the Xavier Institute. She was one of the founding members of the X-Men. After graduating with the rest of the first class, Jean briefly attended university in New York City until events surrounding the repealed Mutant Registration Act led to the Institute being destroyed. While the X-Men themselves were disbanded, Warren Worthington III formed X-Factor in order to continue the mission of helping and training mutant youth. Jean joined the organization, continuing to take night classes between missions (although she didn't achieve her degree until well over a decade later). When the Institute was reopened in San Francisco in 1982, Jean took on a staff role, drawing on her experiences in X-Factor. She brought several of the more at-risk mutant youth with her to the Institute, hoping they would help to rebuild the school as a safe place. Phoenix Force and Children's Crusade In 1989, the Phoenix Force incubating inside of Jean overpowered her mind. Taking control of her body and powers, it proceeded to carve a trail of destruction across the country before being forced back to the astral plane by Vanda Maksimova. The repercussions of the event left Jean extremely shaken and guilt-ridden and, as a result, she withdrew from the public eye for a long time. It took heavy convincing for her to remain at the Institute rather than leave in order to remove what she perceived as a danger to the "safe" image of the school. Around this time, her enduring friendship with Vanda Maksimova morphed into a romantic relationship. The two dated for several years, eventually considering the possibility of having children, something which Vanda had wanted for a long time. Jean feared the potential of passing on her powers, and Vanda began developing spells allowing her to become pregnant. While the pregnancy was confirmed healthy and both were overjoyed, Vanda's breakdown led her to give the twins, William and Thomas, up for adoption in 1996. Vanda disappeared shortly after, though Jean never quite gave up hope that she was alive. In 2012, Jean arranged for a meeting with Wiccan and Speed of the Young Avengers, believing them to be Vanda's long-lost children. Her suspicions were confirmed and, using a loophole in the spells keeping their mother hidden, the twins brought Vanda back out of hiding. Shortly after, Jean and Vanda got married. Powers and Abilities Jean has powerful telepathic ability and telekinesis, although her own reservations often hamper her use of the former. Phoenix [[Phoenix Force]] Trivia * Jean is farsighted and wears glasses. Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:People